Sniper
Sniper OCC (Description written by MacKenzie Coker. OCC data following written by me Jaymz LaFlamme with input from MacKenzie Coker) Snipers have a long and varied history in the armed forces of the world. Ever since mankind developed ranged weapons, there have been skilled specialists that excelled in hitting their targets at extreme range. Be it aboriginal hunters with spears, boomerangs, and or bows, to marksmen with muskets, to marines with rifles in WWI-II, to full born snipers developed in the jungles of Vietnam, and perfected in the deserts of the Middle East. As the golden age of man dawned, sniper technology advanced along side all other technologies, and training of snipers was even more refined. Skills and weapons were maximized and developed for maximum effect. No single soldier is more feared on the battlefield than the Sniper. Utilized as force multipliers and as psychological shock troops as much as for purpose of killing, snipers are highly effective at demoralizing the enemy. The concept of death in battle is something that many can accept. “Dieing in a fight” for your nation or cause is one thing. Sitting in your own base, or a building or vehicle and the guy beside you suddenly has his head vaporized is quite another. The silent death out of nowhere, that can come at any time, can and does “spook” enemy troops, breaks their spirit and instills fear in their hearts that's not easily shaken. Snipers are also trained differently from your average grunt or even special forces soldier. They are trained and expected to operate alone or as a member of a 2 person 'Sniper/spotter' unit. Infiltrating enemy lines, unseen, unheard, to bring death to their foes, and gather important intelligence and reconnaissance to report back to their superiors. They operate independently and often find targets of opportunity at their own digression with in their preset rules of engagement. (Note: The second member of a Sniper/Spotter team is very likely to be a full sniper themselves, but working a different aspect, in the pair. Sometimes they switch off. Sometimes one is 'usually' the sniper and other is the spotter. But both are typically trained the same.) They excel not in stand up knock down battles, but stealth, guile, and killing from the shadows and at extreme distance. If a sniper finds themselves in a straight up battle and taking enemy fire, he's done something 'wrong'. The extra training they receive and the money put into them, in both training, equipping, and time spent to maximize their potential, means they're far too valuable to 'waste' on pedestrian battles that any farmer could engage in with 4 weeks of basic and handed a rifle. This OCC Represents a Sniper trained by a large military (CS/NGR, or a mercenary group of sufficient size to afford and maintain the training and outfitting of these hyper-elite soldiers.) “Home brew” Snipers aren't trained to this level of excellence, or outfitted with such perfected weapon systems. That's not to say a farm boy can't shoot really really well with a rifle. That just doesn't make him a sniper. There's more to it than that. Specialized Sniper Skill Note - this supersedes and disqualifies this class from picking the espionage skill of Sniper or WP Sharpshooter Increased Accuracy - for every 4 points of P.P. the sniper is a +1 to strike on an aimed shot (Minimum +3 with a minimum P.P. requirement of 14) - reduce called shot penalties on "small" targets by 1 for every 3 levels of experience. Increased Lethality - Critical hit on a natural 19+ at level 1, 18+ at level 4, 17+ at level 7, 16+ at level 10, 15+ at level 13 - Super critical hit on a natural 20 (x3 damage instead of x2) at level 8 Fire For Maximum Effect The sniper can spend an entire melee (all attacks for that round) aiming to get the "perfect shot" for the following benefits: - maximum damage from the weapon, this means potentially double max damage on a critical hit and triple maximum damage on a super critical hit - The last bit of armour protection rule on page 355 (aka the GI JOE rule) does not apply to hits taken from this ability Reach Out And Touch Someone - increases the effective range of the weapon being used by 10% per level of experience (so 2000ft is 2200ft at level 1, 2400ft at level 2, so on and so forth) - reduce penalties of firing beyond effective range by 1 for every 4 levels of experience Attribute Requirements - Minumum IQ 12, ME 12, PP 14. A high PE and PS are recommended but not necessary Attribute and other Bonuses - +1 ME, +2 PE, +2 to perception O.C.C. Skills: Radio: Basic (+15%) Cryptography (+15%) Surveillance (+20%) Camouflage (+15%) Detect Ambush (15%) Detect Concealment (15%) Intelligence (15%) Forced March Aerobic Athletics General athletics Running Climbing (+20%) Concealment (15%) Astronomy and Navigation (15%) Prowl (+20%) Land Navigation (+20%) Wilderness Survival (+20%) Track (People) (+20%) Language: Speaks American at 98% and one additional language of choice (+25%) Pilot: One of choice (+15%) W.P.: Knife W.P.: Handgun W.P.: Energy Pistol W.P.: Rifle W.P.: Energy Rifle Hand to Hand: Basic O.C.C. Related Skills: Select seven other skills. Plus select two additional skills at level three, and one at level six, nine, and twelve. All new skills start at level one proficiency. Communications: Any (+5%) Domestic: Any (+10%) Electrical: None Espionage: Any except Sniper (+5%) Mechanical: None Medical: First aid only. Military: Any (+10%), except demolition (any). Physical: Any, except acrobatics and wrestling. Pilot: Any (+5%), except robots, power armor and combat aircraft. Pilot Related: Any Rogue: Any Science: Any Technical: Any (+10%) W.P.: Any except Sharpshooter Wilderness: Any (+15%) Secondary Skills: The character also gets to select six secondary skills from the previous list. These are additional areas of knowledge that do not get the advantage of the bonus listed in parentheses. All secondary skills start at the base skill level. Also, skills are limited (any, only, none) as previously indicated in the list. Standard Equipment: A suit of light or heavy, camouflage body armor, "Ghillie" suit, uniform, dress uniform, tinted goggles, FDD pocket audio recorder, pocket laser distancer, flashlight, pocket mirror, cigarette lighter, 100 ft (30.5 m) of lightweight rope, small hammer, four spikes, 1D6 animal snares, infrared distancing binoculars, survival knife, vibroknife , ranged weapons (see below), knapsack, backpack, one man tent/sleeping bag, survival kit, first aid kit, utility belt, air filter, gas mask, rations for a week, and a canteen. Equipment Available Upon Assignment: 1D4 smoke grenades and/or 1D4 signal flares, optical enhancements, camera equipment, light vehicle, food rations and non-regulation weapons and armor mainly for the purpose of disguise and infiltration into enemy territory). Money: Base pay is a salary of 1700-2000 credits a month. Starts with one month's salary. Cybernetics: None to start, but augmented hearing, optics, clock calendar and gyro-compass are common implants. See Rifts®: Triax & the NCR and Rifts® Japan or additional types of cybernetics. CS Sniper Gets: CA-13 Sniper's Weapon with 6 additional Long E-clips, 2 additional E-cannisters, 2 additional 5 round 7.62mm clips, 1 box of 100 7.62mm rounds of choice (standard, A/P, Silver) CP-30 Laser Pulse Pistol with 6 additional Long E-clips CA-13 Snipers Weapon Weight: 8.8 lbs (4 kg) Mega-Damage: The laser does 6D6 M.D. per single blast and works on different light frequencies. The ion beam does 2D6 M.D per blast or 6d6 M.D on a triple pulse blast. meant to be used as a defensive weapon to be used against a large number of troops. S.D.C Damage: Single, hand loaded 7.62mm shell. Available types include a standard 7.62mm round that inflicts 5D6 S.D.C., or armor piercing 6D6 S.D.C., or exploding 1D6X 10 S.D.C. damage. Can also use specialty rounds such as wood or silver. Rate of Fire: The laser is meant to be a precision sniper/assassin weapon and as such, can only be fired as an aimed shot. Total shots are equal to the total number of hand to hand attacks per melee. Ion beam: Each blast or triple pulse blast counts as a melee attack. 7.62mm round: each shots counts as one melee attack Maximum Effective Range: Laser: 4000 feet (1200 m), Ion Beam: 1600 feet (488 m), S.D.C. 7.62mm round: 3000 feet (900 m). Payload: Long clip with 30 single shots for Ion Beam. Canister Cell with 30 shots for the Laser. 5 round "clip" for the 7.62mm rounds Laser Targeting Bonus: +2 on an aimed shot. Cost - Unknown. None have been found on the market and rumour has it they are linked to their users with biometrics. NGR Sniper Gets: Choice of TX-SL12 Sharpshooter with 4 additional fse-clips or TX-SL13 Ultra with 4 addtional long e-clips. TX-42 Laser Pulse Rifle with 4 additional fse-clips. TX-23 Laser Assault Pistol with 4 additional long e-clips. Mercenary Sniper Gets: Dedicated Sniper Rifle (Choose make/model) with 4 additional eclips or ammo magazines. Add a box of 100 rounds for projectile weapons. Standard rifle (Choose make/model) with 4 additional eclips or ammo magazines. Add a box of 100 rounds for projectile weapons. Sidearm (Choose make/model) with 4 additional eclips or ammo magazines. Add a box of 100 rounds for projectile weapons.